Sherlock- Blood Addiction
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: John Watson holds a dangerous and dark secret he was adopted as a child his real name is Jonathan Moriarty Watson and he is in love with Sherlock Holmes and he is a vampire. Sherlock has a secret too he is also in love John Watson what happens when John is kidnapped by Moriarty's sister and force to drink blood. These characters aren't mine and has some spelling errors


Sherlock- Blood Addiction

**Sherlock Holmes**- Age 32 Genius/Sociopath/Ex Heroin addict/Detective at Scotland Yard who is secretly in love with John Watson

**Mycroft Holmes**- Age 47 Genius/ Smug/ Minister of British secret intelligence forces/ Manipulative

**Mrs Hudson-** Age 62 Kind/ Motherly/ Strict/ Protective

**Greg Lestrange**- Age 48 Smart/ Protective/ Grandfatherly/ Loyal/ Boss at Scotland Yard and Team Leader.

**Philip Anderson**- Age 34 Average intelligence/ Dim-Witted/ Jealous/ Lazy/ Detective at Scotland Yard

**Sarah Donovan**- Age 34 Average intelligence/ Jealous/ Protective/ Smug Detective at Scotland Yard.

**Jim Moriarty**- Age 32 Genius/ Psychopath/ Insane/ Criminal master mind/ Leader of an underground criminal force.

**Tim**- Age 187 looks 48 Smart/Cunning/ Protective/ Assassin/ Fatherly/ Leader of a peace vampire task force

**Mary Moriarty**- Age 47 Above average intelligence/ Assassin/ Criminally insane/ Grieve stricken

**John Watson**- Age 32 Average intelligence/ Ex-Army/ Kind/ Protective/ Doctor/Detective at Scotland Yard secretly who is love with Sherlock.

**Jonathan Moriarty Watson**- Age 32 Equal intelligence of Sherlock/ Assassin/ Elite special hunter forces/ Vampire/ Loves Sherlock

(This place after Jim Moriarty death and Sherlock's return)

Back at 221 Baker Street in London John smiled as the light warmed his cool skin he tucked the morning paper under his arm and a cup of coffee in the other as he took out his key to open the door.

Sherlock groaned "John shut that door you're letting to much light in it's too early how are you awake after last night?" Sherlock looked at his friend as thoughts ran through his head (No sigh of a hangover/ Clean and in a positive mood has coffee meaning he is tired).

John huffed "Sherlock stop looking at me like an experiment I feel naked when you try to analysis me like that".

Suddenly a message appeared on Sherlock's phone "Morning brother dear I would get dressed Lestrange is going to call you about a case interesting at that looks to be a vampire attack MH".

Sherlock rolled his eyes "John I just got a message from Mycroft a body has been found he seems to think that vampires are attacking the living".

John's smile turned neutral "Do you believe in Vampires yourself Sherlock?".

Sherlock seem to think "No if they did I would of known there would be more dead bodies laying around".

John sighed and nodded his thoughts scolded him "You should tell him you have been friends for 3 years now and you're hiding the fact you're a monster from him".

John sighed again making Sherlock look curious "Is something the matter John?"

John shook his head "I'll tell you later it's seriously important but I'm afraid you'll think me a monster".

Sherlock snorted "Really John you a monster you're not Moriarty he is a monster".

At the scene of the crime an older man lay eyes wide with fear and two marks on his neck the medical detective pronounced the man dead and the cause of dead was a heart attack.

Sherlock asked out loud "What about the puncture marks on his neck how where they made?".

John replied nervously "He could of fell on something plus it doesn't matter his death was caused by a heart attack probably gang related someone scared the man to death he wasn't a young man".

Everyone nodded except Sherlock "Hmm I think there's something more to this but I'll leave it for know".

John looked relieved "Sherlock I need to tell you something and please believe me I never lied to hurt you but protect you I hope we can still be together".

Sherlock seemed interested and a tad worried "What is it John? Is it what was bothering you this morning?".

John nodded making sure there wasn't any cameras "I never told you who my father was I kept that matter close of from you and everyone because they would hate me and say I am a spy for my brother when he was alive I hated that bastard and my dear sister just as bad and insane".

Sherlock looked confused "You don't have siblings Mycroft would of informed me and I'm sure people wouldn't think that we know you well John".

John frowned "My full name is Jonathan Moriarty Watson my half brother was that bastard of a monster Jim Moriarty and my insane half sister Moriarty.

James Moriarty is my real father my mother was raped and I was put into an orphanage when I was 6 I was adopted by the Watson family and I took there name I am and will always be John Watson please know Sherlock I have wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would hate me".

Sherlock was speechless "John was nothing like either twins he was kind and no where near intelligence he decided to ask How come Moriarty never tried to contact you?".

John sneered "He never knew and Mary doesn't know either only you do and an old friend of mine I'll like to keep it that way".

Sherlock smirked "I can understand why but yes I will keep you're secret is there anything else you need to tell me I am all ears".

John glared playful "I'm ...I'm a vampire Sherlock" Sherlock smirked "Very funny John I suppose it was you who killed that man in there then?".

John growled making Sherlock jump slightly "I am telling you the truth and I have never killed anyone in my life nor do Intent to I only drink animal blood and if I ever had human blood it is like the drug Heroin it makes me high and act like a dangerous child".

Sherlock didn't know what to saw expect "Prove it".

John grinned is eyes were really wide and his fangs lengthen "Is that enough prove for you".

Sherlock backed away John frown and collapsed to the ground covering his head crying Sherlock was shocked at his friends admission but also the pain coming off him "J-John what's wrong this isn't like you?".

John looked at Sherlock his fangs gone and eyes normal "It hurts to see you scare of me I -I love you and not just like a friend I'm bloody in love with you from the first 5 minutes I saw you there I say it happy now!" he cried.

Sherlock smiled he felt his heart beat "John I'm sorry I acted like that I truly am but I also have a secret".

John looked at him you could see is own soul reflected through those dark sociopathic eyes "I love you too I always have I am stubborn as they come but I do love you even if you are a vampire and half Moriarty".

He grabbed John's chin roughly and kissed him John growled softly and kissed him back just as rough "I love you so much death can take me if I ever lost you Sherlock".

Sherlock smiled "One question Jonny will I ever be like you I mean a vampire?".

John looked into Sherlock's warm dark eyes "If you want to then yes I could turn you but I think we should get married first before we do anything once you're turned there's no going back you'll be a monster like me".

Sherlock growled "John you are not a monster but you are mine forever".

John grinned as he took Sherlock's hand and they returned back at their flat in less then 2 minutes when it was a 45 minute walk.

Mrs Hudson smiled and let the two boys in "Really you two both of you should be more careful it's dangerous out there at this time of night you're lucky you weren't robbed".

Sherlock and John nodded trying to hold back a grin when they woke up John winced making Sherlock grin John glared coldly "Sherlock I will make you pay for this god how are we going to tell you're brother and even Mrs Hudson we're engaged to be married".

Sherlock snorted "Well I will call them round and inform them hopeful my dear brother will have a heart attack finding out I am to be marrying a half Moriarty".

John chuckled "He'd probably kill me first he'll never let me out on my own again".

Sherlock nodded and pulled out his phone "Brother dear come quick this is very important my heart his been stolen by a Moriarty come alone SH".

"Mrs Hudson please come quick John is in desperately need of been saved by my brother who will arrive in 5 minutes with a squad of task force SH".

"Lestrange come quick I and John are under attack my brother is going to kill John get here now! SH"

John pulled out his phone "Tim I am to be engaged come quickly SH brother is coming and I know how much you hate him bring a camera to take a picture of his face tell no one JMW".

5 minutes later John and Sherlock were sitting drinking a cup of tea while Sherlock shot bullets in the wall suddenly there was a bang Mycroft came in looking panicked with a special task force team guns pointed at John's head next came Tim who laughed darkly at John and Mrs Hudson and Lestrange with his gun pointed .

John rolled his eyes "Sherlock exactly what did you tell them?!" Sherlock looked innocent "All I said was that my heart was stolen by a Moriarty and that my dear brother was coming here to kill you nothing much".

John glared "Right everyone out except Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrange and Tim.

Mycroft glared "Brother do you know when I got you're message I nearly called the army and the elite task force do you know how much trouble you're in!".

John smiled "Tim get ready to take the picture" Tim nodded smirking Sherlock smiled "I am getting married dear brother just thought you would like to know and to inform mummy to plan the wedding".

Lestrange and the other two had mouths wide open Mycroft covered his shock "So you're finally settling down then so who is she?".

John smiled and got up and grabbed Sherlock and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately Mrs Hudson looked delighted and clapped her hands "Oh this is wonderful I always knew you boys were more than friends".

Mycroft and Lestrange just watch in mild horror Mycroft had to sit down "You're getting married to John dear brother of mine when he you two get together".

John chuckled "Last night he confessed his love and lets just say it is quite a kinky person when he wants to be I couldn't sit down for hours". He moaned Sherlock ginned "I can't help it do you know how tight you are god I though I lost circulation ".

Mycroft and Lestrange paled and in union shrieked "Shut up I'm scarred for life!".

Tim's eyes glittered and he asked "Does he know everything?" innocently Sherlock nodded "I do and I accept him and I am planing to join him".

Tim's eyes lit up with glee "Well I must say congratulations are in order I will inform the others of you're bond and courtship".

Mycroft narrowed his eyes "What is he talking about brother".

John winced and stood "I would like to introduce myself my birth name is Jonathan Moriarty Watson my half siblings are Jim and Mary Moriarty he spat but my adopted and real name is John Watson soon to be Holmes".

Mycroft spat out his drink "What!?"

Sherlock stood in front of John his lover "Mycroft behave what would mummy say about you're manners?".

Mycroft when on a rant "How you gone off you rocker Sherlock that man is dangerous and is the brother of that insane bastard and his sister and you are marrying him into the family? He is a threat to the government and this country!".

Tim sneered "Have you forgotten that John served in the army for 7 years and fought for this country and as Jonathan he was the team leader of an elite force team that doesn't exist he has a much higher rank then you even the Queen".

Mycroft gulped "You can't possible mean...?" Tim nodded "He is an Elite special hunter leader of his team he is no longer on active duty but he is an amazing assassin saved hundreds in Iraq and during the London bombing he is the one who saved you're life from that inside agent who very nearly stabbed you in the back you owe him you're life".

Sherlock looked at John who shivered "Tim do you know you have just blown my identity and told them classified information that even the queen herself wouldn't of been given access".

Tim smirked "I know but I was given special access for the mother and she is pleased of you're choice and is looking forward to meeting him".

John gasped "You told the mother without information me! She could of killed me with a snap of her fingers I hope you're happy with yourself but as she is pleased then I will forgive you".

He whispered to Sherlock "Tell you later the mother is our kin's queen".

Sherlock smiled and nodded "Why are you so worried about what she thinks?".

John whispered "Because she is the one who turned me when I runaway from the orphanage she took me away for 6 months and trained me she by rights and blood is my actual mother".

Sherlock nodded "But then wouldn't that make you Prince?" John nodded "Indeed I am next in line for the throne and you will be my king but don't tell anyone not even Tim knows and he is sort of like a watcher like the way your brother is with you".

Sherlock sneered and looked at an equal looking Mycroft who took out his cell phone "Dear mummy,

our little Sherlock is to be married and before you ask it is John Watson the one who is Sherlock's only friend I know I never though he would get married love MH".

Mycroft grinned "Mummy has just been informed well I guess I'll leave you two to ….do what ever it was before we came".

The others nodded and went out later that evening Sherlock was pacing the halls "Where was he".

John had gone missing and had not return any phone calls he messaged Tim "John is missing he hasn't returned my calls something is wrong I can feel it I need help finding him SH".

Tim replied "That is certain not like him I will inform the mother that John is missing and to request a search for him T".

Next Sherlock called Mycroft "Yes dear brother what is it you could possible need for you to willingly call me?".

Sherlock shouted panicked "John is missing I think he has been kidnapped I need you're help to find you're soon to be brother in law and my husband now!".

Mycroft winced at the panic he heard for Sherlock that meant his brother wasn't acting on instinct but feeling and that was dangerous when it came from his brother "Fine I will get my team on it don't worry brother we will fine him".

Suddenly the phone went dead and a new message "Oh little Sherlock guess who I have right next to me your pathetic friend John I would let you talk to me but he is taking a nap right now just like my brother you murderer but don't worry you're friend will be taking a dirt nap to very soon yours MM ".

Meanwhile in an unknown location he was dark with a single light bulb which swung from the ceiling Mary grinned madly "Oh good I was worried I gave you too much so tell me John are you ready to die?".

John growled "Moriarty how nice to see you again looking as insane as ever how's that bastard of a brother during?".

Mary hissed "You know how he is doing" she took out a needle and filled it with a brown substance "You know you're friend was addicted to this it weaken him greatly I wonder would he do the same to you?" she snarled John laughed "Idiot woman that won't effect me", The woman's eyes widened "This isn't possible you should be comatose "Unfortunately no I am didn't" Mary glared and held a vile of blood John growled "What are you doing with that" he spat Mary smirked "A doctor who doesn't like blood well I'll tell you this contains a different more powerful drug a liquid form of Heroin unfortunately you're going to have to drink it".

John hissed "No get that away from me now you foolish insane woman!" "What have you done to me why can't I move?"

Mary giggled "I gave you a sedative enough to effect an elephant in reality you should be dead".

She opened the bag and forced John's mouth open and force feed him his body trembled his eyes turned black and wide.

Mary clapped "Finally!" John growled "I want more!" Mary nodded happily and give him another eight bags and he willingly drank she had to admit she was impressed.

John "You have no idea what you have just done sister dear" Mary froze "What?! Did you just call me?".

John laughed darkly "Aww did I just tell you my deepest darkest secret I am half Moriarty my birth name is Jonathan Moriarty Watson you're father is mine he rapped my mother I was an orphan until I was adopted by the Watson family I took there name and I became John Watson".

Mary cried "NO! You're lying you can't be...What have I do to my own blood".

John smirked he sat up and easily snapped the handcuffs and feed just then Tim showed up and froze at the sight before him he gasped "John! What has she done to you?".

John laughed darkly "She gave me what I have always craved I could of done without the added Heroin but what can you do".

Mary whimpered "Please. Stop .Brother!" she wailed John smirked "Did you stop when I asked I think not" He returned to feeding then snapped her pathetic neck "Well nice see you Timmy but I want more".

Tim stood in front of the door and called others "John you're not yourself calm down please we don't want to force you".

John hissed at all of them and grinned "You are not powerful to stop me do you know who I am!"

"I am Prince Jonathan next in line to the mother's throne my mother but rights and blood!".

Tim paled "Shit ...".

The other three vampires were 300 years older than Tim himself and got ready to attack after 3hrs 45 minutes of fighting Tim got the handcuffs on him and injected him with the same thing but a higher dose of what Mary gave him.

Tim whispered "I'm sorry my Prince ...John but we need to get you better you are important and our to be married Sherlock needs you".

Tim told the others to report back to the mother about her heir's condition and to give him the royal blood cuffs not even the mother herself could break out of but in case he placed to sets on him.

Sherlock came out "God what happened to him" Tim sighed "He has been forced human blood mixed with Heroin John told you what would happen if he touched the stuff it took 3hrs and 45minutes to finally stop him from attacking innocences even with two elders who are at least 300 years older than I".

"Sherlock he will need to be restrained he will go through withdrawal for the next 24 hours and it is 20 times worse than what you went through he will be in agony he also feed on fresh human blood he killed Mary Moriarty he feed for 8 bags and her he will be off his face count on that and even if he acts normal do not listen or admit to release him you need to be with him his family I know you do not like you're brother but you are going to need him I will inform him he will be at you're flat in half an hour I will stay downstairs on you're couch incase something happens not that I would be able to do anything he is to strong for me even at his age".

Sherlock nodded and held John close he cleaned him up and lay him on there bed and made sure the cuffs where place securely he asked Tim "When he turns me will it be the same?".

Tim smiled and shook his head "No it will feel to him and you like the best sex ever usually it is tradition to turn a mate during their wedding night when they ...you know what I mean boy I am not going to sat here and explain the birds and the bees to you".

Sherlock glared but nodded "Thank you for you're help".

Suddenly Mycroft burst in the door "Sherlock I was just informed that John is back how is he?".

Sherlock stood in front of his brother and cried "Bad he was given blood mixed with Heroin he has 24 hours of hell and I can't help him".

Mycroft held his brother seriously worried for his brother's mental state "Sherlock snap out of it! If you don't I will get mummy down here you are dangerous like this now stop crying for god sake John is strong by god he was in one of the most life threatening elite force with 97% of death in the first year".

Tim smiled "Mycroft manners you're brother is now royalty the future king of our kin".

Mycroft glared "I don't know about Sherlock but you are definitely of your rocker vampires do not exist".

Sherlock sighed "Yes they do and John happens to be the Prince next in line for the mother's throne".

Tim made a point and hissed at Mycroft who fainted making Sherlock laugh "Was that necessary he'll probably shot you next" Tim laughed "Worth it let me get a picture before he awakens".

Sherlock frown "My brother is an annoying pest but I don't want him to die can't you..."

Tim cut in "Turn him...Usually I would say no but this one has the potential of being a fine vampire and can scent it in his blood just like yours but you are not mine and it is highly disrespectful and I would be killed but yes I can turn you're brother".

Tim lend over Mycroft and bit into his own wrist and forced Mycroft mouth open and let his blood flow down his throat Mycroft shivered making Tim grin as he licked Mycroft neck making him moan in pleasure while Sherlock looked in disgust at the sounds his brother made.

Tim numbed the area and bit sightly hard and feed Tim chuckled as Mycroft opened his eyes and moaned and as in a trance like state "What...Where?".

Tim grinned "He'll be like that for the next 15 minutes John should be awake soon I just pray the mother doesn't turn up".

15 minutes later – A scream came from John's room "You bastards release me at once I swear I will rip your heads off!

Mycroft "Sherlock!...Tim! What the bloody hell have you done to me!"

Tim chuckled "Welcome Mycroft to the world of the under dead Sherlock let me kill you".

Mycroft shook with rage "Sherlock! Wait till I get me hands on you how dare you let someone kill you're brother traitor you should be held for treason!".

Sherlock calmly said " Brother dear I what can I say look at it this way you will look that ugly forever".

Mycroft grinned "Good point I'll be this good looking forever maybe it's not so bad after all".

12 hours later- tired agonising scream could be heard "Sherlock please let me go I'm fine it's me John".

Sherlock sighed "I know it's you but you're not being released until morning" John through a wobbly "You bastard I thought you loved me but you just want me to suffer"

Mycroft glared "John calm down and stop this behaviour at once and the foul language you are a Prince where is you're pride"

John growled as he bared his fangs "You fucking prick let me go I'll rip you're balls off you pompous git!".

Tim chuckled "I wonder if he would actually do it" He thought out loud

Mycroft glared and hissed "Don't you dare!".

19 hours later John cried "Kill me please Sherlock if you ever loved me please kill me".

Sherlock whispered "Shh John you haven't got long to go rest we're here for you"

Tim grinned "Lucky the mother isn't here to heard you talk this way she wouldn't let you out of her sight for months.

Mycroft gasped "I thought my mummy was bad that's torture"

The mother came in "I'm just a protective mother looking after her child I see you have turned a child Tim I thought I would never see the day".

Tim cringed "He is you're other son in law my mother" he bowed her eyes lit "Oh wonder hello my little man what's you're name".

Mycroft rised his head in protest "I am Mycroft Holmes Minister of British secret intelligence forces and I am 47 I am not a child far from it madam".

The mother smiled "Oh how lovely a bold one just like my son he hates it when I call him my little Prince and in our kin Mycroft you are a child Tim is barely a teenage and he is over a hundred".

Mycroft huffed "You remind me of mummy" the mother smiled "Your going to be a little rebellion aren't you I'm please I hate suck ups now where is my son in law".

Sherlock "That would be me I am Sherlock Holmes I am 32 and I work as a detective for Scotland yard I am a high functioning Sociopath and I take it you are my mother in law".

The mother clapped her hands "My son his told me a lot about you yes he has made a very good choice and taste you are perfect for each other".

John glared "Oh this is perfect mother is here oh joy just when I thought I couldn't suffer anymore then I already have".

The Mother scolded "John manners I rised you better I know you are in pain but that is no excuse to act ill bred you are far from it".

23 hours – "Please let me go"

Sherlock shook his head "John you have done really well so far you can beat this we're here one more hour than we can release you".

Mycroft smirked "Indeed my brother is a lost puppy without you and I'm sure you can find away of making him suffer".

John smirked "Indeed I have a lot of ideas … no sex for a month Sherlock"

Sherlock winced "John come on you don't really mean that do you?".

John smiled "You'll just half to wait and find out won't we".

Sherlock glared coldly at his brother "So help me brother if I have to suffer I will make you're life hell for longer ".

Tim look another photo of Mycroft's face at the thought John grinned "Big baby".

Mycroft glared making the mother laugh politely "Don't worry Sherlock dear my little Prince doesn't mean it I'm surprised he didn't jump you sooner".

John pouted "Mother!" he felt embrassed.

2 month later- Sherlock and John got married and Mycroft and Tim become engaged after blooding there own child a 3 month old boy who looked a copy of Tim but had the exact personality of Mycroft who rubbed it in.

Sherlock was turned into a vampire and John got his pay back as when Sherlock had to sit down and get a family photo done he couldn't sit still making ever laugh as Sherlock glared and huffed at all of them.

John looked innocent "What?".


End file.
